


Here and Now

by Chiroptera (Meeshdragon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeshdragon/pseuds/Chiroptera
Summary: What do you do when it all goes to pieces?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by the lovely an0le of tumblr! Meant to be a one shot, but I figured splitting it up into multiple chapters would help me organize my thoughts. I won't spoil the surprise (aka what the prompt actually IS) this chapter, but I hope you like it!
> 
> I plan to set this up in three chapters. The set up scene, the cause, and the effect. At the final chapter (3) I'll reveal an0le's suggestion.
> 
> Yes, there will be angst.

Chat Noir's nose twitched as the rich scent of chocolate and bread filled the air. "A present for me, Milady?" Such was the surprise that he didn't even make a quip. Gifts weren't exactly a usual part of their patrol. Of course, today /was/ a special day, but would Ladybug really remember-?

Across for him, Ladybug offered a wry grin. "Surely you haven't forgotten what day it was, kitty. Happy hero-versary"

Chat Noir perked up then, accepting the offered pastry bag with a delighted noise. "Me, forget that this is the day we first kicked akuma butt and saved Paris? How could I?" he took a deep breath then, marveling in the aroma of chocolatey goodness, before pulling out the treat and breaking it in two, offering Ladybug a half. "Happy hero-versary, Bug."

They shared the treat together in silence, the only sound being that of their chewing as the pair of heroes sat atop Notre Dame. After a year of working together, there was hardly the need for idle chatter, though there was still plenty of witty banter during the akuma battles. They simply didn't need to. You couldn't fight by someone's side for a year without starting to pick up on some of their thoughts.

"So what's bugging you?" Chat Noir asked after a while. There was the chance that Ladybug simply wouldn't respond, of course. If it had anything to do with her civilian life, she would keep it hidden for fear of revealing her secret identity. And as for their superhero life, well, there was nothing to worry about. Though akumas were still a dime a dozen, it had been nearly a month since either hero had really exerted themselves in battle.

Ladybug was silent for a bit, staring down at the remaining bits of pastry in her hand as she chewed. "Do you ever wonder if things are going to change?"

Chat Noir frowned. Something about the question simply rubbed him the wrong way. "Change how, Milady? I think we're doing just fine as is, beating up akumas, saving the day-"

"But that's the problem!" Ladybug interrupted, leaning forward now. She had an unusual look on her face, a sort of frustration mixed with that sort of blank, scared look one got when asking a high schooler what they planned to do with the rest of their lives. "We just keep doing this over and over again! Akuma of the week appears, we fight it, we save the day, rinse and repeat. How long is it going to go on like this Chat?" she frowned at him. "Another year? Ten years?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Chat Noir didn't like the feeling that was twisting his gut. "Okay so we keep on fighting akumas, fine! As long as it takes!" and then, in a quieter voice. "You're not thinking of retiring, are you?" Because yes, being Chat Noir was one of the most wonderful and freeing things in his life. But how could he really be Chat Noir without his Ladybug at his side? He looked away, staring at the sprawling cityscape. If Ladybug really wanted to quit the hero life... well, he would respect her decision. But could he really handle that?

When he looked up at her again, Ladybug was already there to meet his gaze, wearing that same sad, lost expression that Chat Noir was. "Of course I don't want to retire from being Ladybug. I love being able to protect Paris but this- this isn't protection." Ladybug scowled.

"This is stale mate"

She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to leave. Those words were enough for Chat Noir to lean back and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, staring up at the sky. Oh thank goodness.

But she had a point... "You want to do something more drastic?" Chat Noir guessed, and then he frowned. Ladybug doing something drastic meant danger, and Chat Noir could only protect her from so much, though he would give body and soul to keep her safe. 

But she was already nodding, eyes sparkling in determination. "I don't have all the details figured out yet, but I have a plan. Something that will draw Hawkmoth out to us. But I need to know you'll be with me when I do."

The pastry lay forgotten in his lap as Chat Noir reached out to clasp hands with his lady. "You know I always am."


End file.
